Laura Levesque
'Early Life' When Laura was growing up she always went back and forth between her Parents who divorced each other when she was 5. She mostly lived with her mom since her dad was on the road with the WWE (Then WWF) all the time. When she was 17 she dropped out of high school to join the WWE. 'Wrestling Career' Laura first appeared of WWE Television on August 8, 2009 in a segment with her Dad, Shawn Michaels and his daughter Carissa Hickenbottom when her dad was trying to get Shawn to come back to the WWE and be his tag team partner against Legacy. When he was successful Laura and Carissa appeared on WWE Televison in segments with their dads more often. Laura debuted in the ring on the March 15, 2010 teaming up with Carissa to take on LayCool in a Divas tag match which Laura and Carissa won. There Laura and Carissa would become a full fledged Diva tag team with them mostly working tag team matches on both Raw and Smackdown and sometimes on NXT season 3 that year. Her and Carissa were often nicknamed 'The DX of the Divas' Laura's first title reign was with Carissa when they defeated LayCool to become the Co Divas Champions. There they would feud with LayCool until LayCool's breakup at Extreme Rules in 2011. While feuding with LayCool over the Co Divas Championships Laura and Carissa would hold the belts twice before Laura and Carissa faced each other at the 2011 Royal Rumble to see who would be the Divas Champion which Laura won and would hold the title until the 2011 Elimination Chamber in which she would lose the title to newcomer Riley Stephens. On The September 16th edition of Smackdown Laura became the VP To the Divas Division giving her Authority over the Divas on Both Brands. Two days later at Night of Champions she defeated Jasmine El and Beth Phoenix to become the WWE Divas Champion making that her second solo reign as the Divas Champion. Her next Feud is against the Co VP of the Divas Division Stacy Lautinaitis. Their first match was at Hell in A Cell where Laura defeated Stacy to retain her title. On the October 10th edition of Raw Laura along with Ally Copeland, Chelsea Benoit and World Champion Carrie Wilson formed the Stable Redemption and became the new owners of the WWE at the same time. Redemptions first order was making Ally and Chelsea the Co GM's of Raw along with John Laurinaitis. In Addition to her feud with Stacy Laura is also in a feud with Raw Diva Diamond Kocianski and the two first faced off at Vengeance for Laura's Divas Championship which Laura defeated her via the STF Submission. On the October 24th edition of Raw it was announced that Laura and Redemption brought back the WWE Womens Championship and they will face all four members of the Sisters Of Salvation and Stacy Laurinaitis, Alex Jones, Arianna Irvine and Riley Stephens at Survivor Series in a elimination 12 Diva tag team match with the last Diva standing getting the belt. 'Personal Life' Laura is the oldest daughter of WWE COO Triple H. he and Laura's mom divorced when she was 5 and traveled with her dad darning the summer before joining the WWE herself Shortly after Laura debuted she started dating John Cena eventually getting Married on September 8, 2011. Siblings: Aurora Levesque (Half Sister), Murphy Levesque (Half Sister), Vaughn Levesque (Half Sister), Danielle Levesque-Laurer (Half Sister) Amber Cena (Sister In Law), Christina Cena (Sister In Law), Matt Cena (Brother In Law), Dan Cena (Brother In Law) Steve Cena (Brother In Law), Sean Cena (Brother In Law) Grandparents: Vince McMahon (Gramdpa), Linda McMahon (Grandma), Vince McMahon Sr. (Great Grandpa Deceased) Step Parents: Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (Step Mom) Aunts/Uncles: Shane McMahon (Step Uncle), Destiny McMahon (Step Aunt), Lynn Levesque (Aunt) Cousins: Marc Predka (Tha Trademarc) (Cousin In Law), Valerie Evans (Cousin In Law) Children: Selena Wilson (Step Daugher) 'Finishing Moves' *Pedigree *STF *Attitude Adjustment 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Laura and Carissa *Redemption 'Wrestlers Managed' *Triple H *Carissa Hickenbottom *John Cena *Carrie Wilson *Ally Copeland *Chelsea Benoit 'Managers' *Triple H *Carissa Hickenbottom *John Cena *Carrie Wilson *Ally Copeland *Chelsea Benoit 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *2 Time Co Divas Champion *2 Time WWE Divas Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *The World Belongs To Me by My Darkest Days (Singles Theme 1) *Hit The Floor by Linkin Park (Singles Theme 2) *My Time by The DX Band (Singles Theme 3 and uses it because she respects her dad) *Faint by Linkin Park (Tag Team Theme With Carissa) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Redemption Theme 1) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Redemption Theme 2) 'Twitter Account' Laura's Twitter Account is @LauraCena and she mostly uses it to talk to fans and give them YouTube links to her videos which her and Carissa spy on all the Superstars and Divas. Category:Coolchic79260 Wrestling OC's